


Circadian

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kakashi is a Night Owl, M/M, Romance, Switching, Ten Days of Tenzo, Tenzou is a Morning Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "This time Tenzou doesn’t stop the moan that escapes through his teeth.  He’s wide awake now, and while he’d hoped to get a decent night’s sleep tonight, he’s fully on board with any sexual diversions Kakashi has in mind, whatever regrets he might have in the morning."Or, Tenzou is a morning person, and Kakashi is... not. ♥Written for "Ten Days of Tenzou!"  Day 10: Free day!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Circadian

**“Circadian”**

♦

Tenzou wakes just enough to recognize that the dip of the mattress under his side is just his lover finally getting into bed, Kakashi’s familiar weight settling into his back under the sheets, a sweet brush of lips on his ear. Kakashi’s always the last to turn in for the night; he habitually stays alert well into the midnight hours, long after Tenzou’s internal clock has naturally wound down with the setting sun.

Kakashi’s soft breath ghosts over Tenzou’s shoulder. He plants kisses in a delicate row overtop the definitions of muscle, a warm line to the base of Tenzou’s neck where Kakashi nuzzles and exhales gently into his hair. Tenzou’s brow furrows as Kakashi’s mouth on his skin pulls him further out of the slumber he’d been enjoying for some time before, disorienting, but not exactly unwelcome — it takes him a bit to adjust from a sleepy haze to the new suggestion of Kakashi’s teeth on his nape, and his body’s inevitable reaction to his lover’s sensitive tongue.

Tenzou takes a deep, quiet breath and relaxes backward into Kakashi’s hold. He’s not usually the little spoon, but damn if it’s not a really nice position when Kakashi’s feeling affectionate. Kakashi pulls him closer with an arm around his waist, lining their bodies in a tight S-curve from torso to toes, knees under knees, and murmurs sweet nothings into his cropped hair. Tenzou shifts his arm over Kakashi’s, and gives his hand a gentle squeeze, sliding their fingers together.

Kakashi’s breath gets even hotter now, steaming the back of Tenzou’s ears and sending tingles down his sides. Kakashi’s right arm slips under his neck, fingertips gliding down his throat and into the front of his tank top, then rubbing the gap between Tenzou’s pecs, mapping the chiseled planes of his chest from collarbones to sternum. Tenzou bites his lip for a moment, holding back a moan.

Kakashi can read his every reaction, however, and his lips curve into a grin on the side of Tenzou’s neck. Kakashi’s other hand slips from Tenzou’s grasp and starts tracing up Tenzou’s body from the outside of his hip, over the waistband of his pajamas, to slip casually beneath Tenzou’s arm and shirt to trace the arc of his ribcage with pale, scarred knuckles. The touch is not overtly sexual, but it’s deeply _sensual_ , and Tenzou can’t help letting out a gasp. Kakashi gently nudges Tenzou’s arm out of the way and begins to smooth his palms and fingertips over every part of his upper body, stoking his desires until he’s longing for more. 

Tenzou tries to resist squirming, but there’s a growing pressure between his legs that twitches in interest with every lick and grope his lover makes. The arm under Tenzou’s neck tightens, pulling him backward to rest snugly against Kakashi’s broad chest, as Kakashi’s other arm snakes its way over Tenzou’s abs, making lazy circles over his tight stomach with calloused fingertips that tickle and make him shiver on reflex. Tenzou sighs audibly — he can’t help himself when Kakashi stirs him up like this. 

Kakashi’s hands shift over Tenzou’s chest, and then those fingers angle to his nipples and start brushing, circling, and teasing them both in tandem with maddening slowness, a languid investigation that is pretense for sparking a fire deep in Tenzou’s groin. Tenzou holds on to the elbow beneath his neck, rocking backward into Kakashi’s long limbs and reaching under the sheets with his free hand to grip his lover’s pajamas at his hip — but all Tenzou finds is warm, bare skin. 

That Kakashi has come to bed completely _naked_ ignites Tenzou’s desire at least twenty notches higher.

This time Tenzou doesn’t stop the moan that escapes through his teeth. He’s wide awake now, and while he’d hoped to get a decent night’s sleep tonight, he’s fully on board with any sexual diversions Kakashi has in mind, whatever regrets he might have in the morning. Kakashi’s hands massage his pecs and grope him lewdly, possessively. Tenzou starts to turn in Kakashi’s arms, seeking more skin, but Kakashi holds him still, nipping the back of his neck with sharp teeth. 

“God, Tenzou,” Kakashi huffs, pushing Tenzou’s pecs together and sliding thumbs over his nipples. “I love your tits.”

Tenzou’s skin erupts in a blush whenever Kakashi’s language gets graphic, which he also knows is completely on purpose. He sighs. “Ok, just — _why_ do you always want to do it in the middle of the night?”

“Oh it’s still early, yet,” Kakashi grins. 

“ _Ha_ ,” Tenzou deadpans, knowing it’s at least one in the morning.

Kakashi nudges the back of Tenzou’s thighs with his knees, and intertwines their feet. “Are you really complaining, Tenzou?” He squeezes Tenzou’s tits for good measure.

Tenzou huffs, feeling something stiff rubbing into the back of his legs, and rolls his eyes. “Since you woke me up for this, you better make it _really_ good.”

He doesn’t mean it as a challenge, per se, but Kakashi must interpret it that way — he turns Tenzou’s head to look him in the eye, and cocks his head, expression serious. 

“Then you better be prepared. _Kitten_ ,” he purrs, before slanting their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Tenzou shudders at the promise in Kakashi’s nickname, his mouth, his forceful tongue. His senses swim, the pleasure of each deep kiss sending pulses straight to his cock, now engorged between his legs and tenting his pajama pants. 

Kakashi shoves the pajamas down over Tenzou’s firm ass, groping each cheek and teasing from his hole to his taint, back and forth. Tenzou moans against Kakshi’s lips, and tries to get the front of the pajamas unhooked from his erection, but can’t quite manage it since Kakashi suddenly lifts his leg and pulls it over his bare hip, nestling his hard cock between Tenzou’s muscular thighs and thrusting, taunting him with what’ll be next.

Kakashi’s lips trail across Tenzou’s jaw to his neck, where he sucks a deep mark into his tanned skin. Tenzou gasps, rocking back into Kakashi’s hips and craving that cock deep inside him, wanting to feel it breach him and then pound him hard and fast until he can’t talk or think anymore. 

“You’ve got the lube?” Tenzou whimpers, then feels Kakashi’s hand on the tented front of his pajamas, stroking him through the fabric, and sucks in a sharp breath.

“Mmmm,” Kakashi nibbles the junction of Tenzou’s neck and shoulder. “Why don’t you help me out with that?”

Kakashi squeezes and pumps his cock twice, then slides his hand up over Tenzou’s pecs, where he tweaks his nipple and then traces the edge of Tenzou’s mouth with a fingertip. Tenzou opens his mouth for him, and Kakashi slides two long fingers onto his tongue. Tenzou sucks and slicks Kakashi’s fingers like a man starved, grabbing onto his hand and wrist and urging him to insert them farther, as far as they will go. 

“Good little kitty,” Kakashi says, voice unsteady. 

Tenzou can feel Kakashi’s breath panting against the pulse in his neck, teeth grazing skin, soft groans slipping from his mouth and sending tingles all over Tenzou’s body. Kakashi caresses Tenzou’s tongue with his fingertips, then withdraws them, saliva glistening in droplets that slide down his hand. 

“Now turn over,” Kakashi murmurs, voice low like thunder before a summer rain.

Tenzou’s breath hitches. He pulls the sheets out of the way, and turns onto his front until he’s face down on the mattress, pajamas bunched just under his ass, tank top askew, hands sliding spread eagled under the pillows.

Kakashi palms his dry hand over Tenzou’s bare ass; Tenzou’s muscles twitch in anticipation. He then hears Kakashi chuckle as he pulls one cheek aside with his thumb and draws those wet fingers down the cleft to Tenzou’s tight hole, smearing it thoroughly and then curving the first finger inside. 

Tenzou groans, waist arching upward, rising slightly on his knees.

“Yeah, up like that,” Kakashi orders, giving Tenzou’s ass a flirtatious smack.

Tenzou complies, head down, ass up, weight braced on his elbows, and is rewarded with another finger that stretches him so, so good, just how he needs it. The front of his pajamas is tented uncomfortably, damp around the tip from steady beads of fluid marking his fully aroused state. Kakashi wiggles those fingers inside, and Tenzou rasps his tongue over his lover’s name, the brushing of his prostate making his thighs quiver. 

“Hang in there, kitten,” Kakashi purrs, maneuvering behind Tenzou and bending low to nip at Tenzou’s round butt cheek. “I got you.”

Tenzou groans into the sheets, starting to lose himself in the waves of desire pumping through his veins. He feels a dribble of moisture land right by Kakshi’s fingers, and then a surge of velvet warmth — Tenzou keens at the intrusion of Kakashi’s tongue flicking at his entrance and pressing inside, thrusting along those talented fingers and opening him further, wider, deeper. Kakashi slips his fingers out and then seals Tenzou’s pucker with his lips, sucking on that tender ring with feathery swirls of his tongue and then darting it sharply inside and out, all the while vibrating Tenzou’s inner walls with the lewdest of moans. 

Kakashi’s slurps and aroused hums are more than obscene, and Tenzou’s whole body blooms red in embarrassment from the intimate exposure, lust coursing through him just below the surface. He’s drooling, he knows, forehead tucked into the bedsheets and his whole body singing in pleasure, and he can’t be bothered to care because Kakashi is an ass-eating _monster_. Tenzou freely gives himself over to each sensation, no matter the wanton gasps and groans that are pulled right out of him. 

When Tenzou can hardly stand it for another second, voice begging wordlessly for more, those deft fingers rejoin Kakashi’s tongue and plunge into Tenzou’s ass without mercy, two, then three, scissoring and twisting and causing his whole body to tremble. Tenzou calls his lover’s name again and again, although it’s a wet and mangled version that probably only Kakashi can interpret. 

Kakashi slides his wet lips over to Tenzou’s perfect butt cheek and bites into his flesh, punctuated with a soft growl. “Don’t move.”

Tenzou whines, quivering, feeling Kakashi’s fingers disappear. He holds still, ass open and twitching, the bed shifting as Kakashi gets up enough to grab something from their bedside table that Tenzou assumes is lube.

“ _Kakashi_ …” Tenzou whispers, swaying on his knees with need. 

Kakashi resumes his position behind Tenzou, and settles his big hands on Tenzou’s hips, guiding him closer onto his lap. Tenzou rolls his hips until Kakashi stills him. “Shhhh, _kitten_ ,” he murmurs, voice husky and deep.

Tenzou shakes with frustration, his aching cock still trapped in the front of his pajamas. Then he hears the lube cap and finally Kakashi’s fingers are back where they belong, slippery and crooking inside with persistent motions. Tenzou bucks each time his prostate is fondled, pressure building behind his navel and coiling tight through his abdomen. His breathing is shallow and uneven, eyes glazed over with want.

“Steady now,” Kakashi says, and that’s all the warning he gives before lining up his hardon and ramming it in to the hilt. 

Tenzou spasms on Kakashi’s lap, mouth open in a silent cry — he’s so _full_ , so unbelievably stretched and pried open on Kakashi’s thick cock. Kakashi’s hiss of pleasure raises goosebumps all over Tenzou’s arms and back, an echoing ripple tingling throughout his prone form as Kakashi takes a beat to breathe through the sensations.

“God, Tenzou,” Kakashi grunts, pulling out slowly and then driving forward so vigorously the mattress begins to bounce and squeak in rhythm to the snap of his hips. “I love your ass…”

Tenzou’s moan is broken for a moment by a stifled chuckle, recalling Kakashi’s passion for his tits, but it’s a fleeting thought soon submerged under the frantic pace of his lover’s cock that consumes every single one of Tenzou’s brain cells. Kakashi’s dick is deep, relentless, completely messing him up.

Tenzou’s only real distraction is the annoying elastic of his pajama pants stretched across the base of his swollen erection and trapping it uncomfortably by his thigh. He just wants to get his cock free from the restricting fabric, and Tenzou whimpers, reaching down to get it out of his way.

“Ah-ah,” Kakashi warns, taking Tenzou’s wrist and holding it away from his groin.

“ _Kakashi…_ ” Tenzou whimpers again. “ _Please…_ ”

“I know, kitten.” Kakashi places a warm hand on the small of Tenzou’s back, stroking him in soothing circles while fucking right into him. “Leave it for now,” Kakashi says. “It’s kinda sexy like that.”

Tenzou disagrees, squirming in frustration, but then almost immediately decides it doesn’t matter because Kakashi shoves the back of his tanktop up to his shoulders and leans his body forward, changing the angle of his thrusts and Tenzou sees stars, planets, entire solar systems erupting behind his eyes. There are comets shooting through his body and straight to his cock that twitches and strains against his pajamas, turgid and close to bursting.

Kakashi nuzzles and licks a fat stripe between Tenzou’s shoulder blades and then curves his arms around Tenzou’s ribs to grab onto his beefy chest. Tenzou throws back his head, panting and babbling incoherently, elbows shaking and weak from such extreme sensations and threatening to collapse under Kakashi’s weight. Kakashi remains unconcerned. His fingers steadily grope Tenzou’s chest and then rub his nipples into hard points, and that along with the pounding rhythm of Kakashi’s thrusts begins to be a little bit too much. Tenzou shudders, bucking when a particularly hard thrust hits his prostate directly, mouth open and gasping for air.

Kakashi leans further onto Tenzou’s back, palms still rubbing his chest. Tenzou can feel Kakashi’s warm, sweaty skin on his and his heart flips, imagining that ripple of abs contracting with every powerful thrust. 

“Ready to come yet?” Kakashi asks, his mouth very close to Tenzou’s ear.

Tenzou groans, nodding, reaching again for the front of his pajamas but Kakashi gently clasps his wrist.

“What did I say?” Kakashi kisses the side of Tenzou’s neck, then licks the droplets of sweat there with the flat of his tongue. 

“I… I _want…_ ” Tenzou huffs, groaning in frustration.

“I _know_ ,” Kakashi murmurs. “Trust me. I got you.”

Kakashi presses deeper inside Tenzou, driving the breath from his lungs. Tenzou shudders under Kakashi’s weight as his lover grinds his cock into the deepest part of him. The stimulation is so good, so perfect — Tenzou goes rigid and Kakashi urges him towards orgasm, fingers sliding over his nipples and squeezing tighter as he slows down his shallow grinding motions, halving the pace for a full minute before snapping his hips forward in a succession of jackhammer thrusts. 

The contrasting pleasures send Tenzou hurtling over the edge of his climax, his dick erupting beneath him untouched while his ass clenches and spasms around Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi’s hips stutter and then halt, his body taut and jerking with every spurt deep inside Tenzou’s body. 

Kakashi’s sigh of satisfaction is so erotic, Tenzou’s skin erupts in gooseflesh for the second time that evening. 

Tenzou feels similarly sated, although the slimy feeling in his pajamas is something he could have done without. His elbows eventually give way, and he slides forward, boneless and spent, breathing heavily, sucking in air and trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. Kakashi’s hands on his hips keep him from collapsing entirely, his lover’s cock still buried to the hilt.

“Mmmmm, you feel so good I’m not sure I want to move, Tenzou,” Kakashi says, chuckling. His hands stroke back and forth over Tenzou’s ass and thighs, palming and squeezing at his whim.

Tenzou groans, reaching for his pajama pants once more so he can finally be rid of them. 

“Wait, wait,” Kakashi says, stopping his hand.

“Kakashi!” Tenzou complains.

“I know, I know,” Kakashi sighs, squeezing Tenzou’s hand. “Just sit tight a minute, or the sheets will get dirty, and I know how much you hate that.”

“You know what else I hate?” Tenzou sighs. 

“Dirty pajamas, I know,” Kakashi says, smirking. “But given the circumstances I thought you’d appreciate not having to change the sheets in the middle of the night.” 

Tenzou humphs, understanding if not exactly appreciating his lover’s logic. Kakashi then eases his softening dick out of Tenzou’s ass, and Tenzou tries not to tense up, but it’s impossible not to be sensitive after such a thorough fucking, especially when he feels the tell-tale drips of Kakashi’s come starting to ooze out of him. 

“Whoa, I really came a lot tonight,” Kakashi comments, fingers sliding into Tenzou’s pliant hole and making squishing noises in the mess.

“Stop that!” Tenzou says, swatting Kakashi’s hands away.

“But it’s so sexy, all my come in you, and then coming out of you, wow,” Kakashi chuckles.

Tenzou turns redder than ever at this embarrassing commentary, and whips his head around. His expression must be rather terrifying because Kakashi immediately puts his hands in the air in surrender.

“Ah, sorry, sorry! Hang on okay? I’ll get something.” He pushes Tenzou’s ass a bit higher to keep any more from spilling out, and yanks the pajama pants back up to catch any stray drips. It feels disgusting, the very opposite of sexy, and Tenzou huffs. 

“Never mind!” Tenzou gets his knees under him and then moves to the edge of the bed, intending to head for the bathroom for a thorough washing up. “I’m going to go clean–”

But his legs wobble and can’t seem to bear his weight. To his chagrin, Kakashi rushes to his side, and braces Tenzou against his body until he can get his bearings, keeping him from sinking to the floor. Tenzou clings to Kakashi’s shoulders, cheeks on fire from the humiliation. 

Kakashi laughs softly, eyes crinkled in happiness. “Don’t be shy about this, Tenzou. You told me to make it good, right? Not being able to walk on your own is the highest compliment, you know.”

“Go to hell,” Tenzou retorts, but his lips curl at the corner in a soft smile. He’s not really that angry about anything that’s happened that evening, despite the come dripping down his legs inside his pajamas. 

“I would, but you’re far too cute to leave behind, kitten,” Kakashi purrs. “Also, you’re the love of my life, and all.” He leans in for a kiss and Tenzou jerks away. 

“Hey! Your face was all up in my ass — at least brush your teeth first!” 

Kakashi laughs. “If you insist.” 

Tenzou gets to the bathroom with Kakashi’s help. After dumping his soiled pajamas and tank top in the laundry and sharing a quick shower, they towel each other’s hair, brush their teeth, make out a little against the bathroom counter, and eventually snuggle into bed, naked and clean and warm. 

Tenzou _is_ glad that the sheets are fine and don’t need to be changed, because there’s no way he has the energy for anything that vigorous at this hour of the night.

He sighs in bliss, spooning Kakashi in front of him, who kisses Tenzou’s knuckles and then twines their fingers over the front of his body as they both drift off to sleep.

♦

Tenzou wakes and yawns, stretching his arms over his head and glancing out the window where the early morning sun slants into the room, warm and yellow and comforting as a buttered omelet. He smiles, feeling completely alive, even with the aches in his hips and legs from last night’s unexpected debauchery. 

Beside him, Kakashi mutters and snores softly on his side, his silver hair a wild bird’s nest from sleeping on it half-dry. Tenzou caresses the outer tufts with his palm, smiling, and then rolls out of bed to pad over to the bathroom and relieve himself. 

Tenzou is always the first to rise, and he enjoys the early hours of the day. He starts to get some clothes to put on, but pauses when he catches sight of Kakashi’s bare back in the soft sunlight of the morning that illuminates his skin, just a fold of the sheet outlining his hips and legs in artful drapes. Tenzou’s heart clenches in fondness for his partner, his Senpai, the other half of his soul. His eyes trace over the lines of Kakashi’s broad shoulders, the ripples of muscle bracing the curve of his spine, the swell of his firm buttocks.

Tenzou hardly realizes he’s walking forward until he’s right there at the bed. He gently eases onto the mattress and cuddles into Kakashi’s back, smoothing a hand down his bare shoulder and pressing kisses to the back of his neck. Kakashi stirs, just slightly, a change in the restful pattern of his breathing. Tenzou smiles into his skin, and nuzzles into the curve of his neck. 

Kakashi takes a deeper breath, and Tenzou feels his lover’s body relax into him, tension leaving his wide shoulders. Tenzou draws his hands back up Kakashi’s body to the back of his head, sinking all ten fingers into Kakashi’s hair and rubbing his scalp with his fingertips. Kakashi shivers and his skin blooms in tiny bumps that cascade down to his knees. Tenzou keeps stimulating Kakashi’s head, combing through those unruly spikes of silver that are far softer than they appear, until Kakashi’s body arches in pleasure, ass rocking into Tenzou’s hips, and his head curving back against Tenzou’s capable hands.

Tenzou bends his knee under Kakashi’s legs, shifting them apart. Kakashi sighs in response, widening his legs to allow Tenzou’s thigh in between, scarred hands twisting in the sheet that barely covers either of them at this point. Tenzou strokes Kakashi’s scalp with purpose, dragging fingers from the front of his crown down to the base of his neck and causing a frisson of pleasure all through Kakashi’s body. 

Kakashi emits a lazy noise that’s half groan, half sigh, and Tenzou traces his hand back over Kakashi’s shoulder to the dip between his collarbones, where he draws circles in that tender crease and then traces up over his Adam’s apple so he can turn his chin closer. Tenzou puts his arm under Kakashi’s head, and then rubs his cheek along Kakash’s jawline, which sends another ripple of gooseflesh all across Kakashi’s shoulders and chest. 

Tenzou smiles, nudging his chin over to Kakashi’s ear, then smoothing their stubbly cheeks together in a slow caress. Kakashi lets out another sigh-groan, and Tenzou changes trajectory to slide his chin down Kakashi’s neck to the start of his shoulder. His lover’s face and neck are so sensitive from being covered by fabric for so many hours at a time, that the most simple touches are also the most stimulating. 

Kakashi nuzzles Tenzou back, chin to cheek, and Tenzou pulls Kakashi’s body in tighter against him, rocking hips into his ass. Tenzou’s cock is quite full and eager this morning, nestled beneath Kakashi’s altogether squeezable butt. His hand wanders low enough to palm that perfect cheek, spreading it just enough for his erection to fold up into the crease, and Kakashi’s breath hitches. 

“ _Tenzou…_.” Kakashi buries his face into the pillow. “It’s way too early for this…”

“Oh?” Tenzou smirks, mouthing Kakashi’s neck. He removes his hand from Kakashi’s butt cheek and slides it forward to cup Kakashi’s fully erect cock. “What about this morning wood then, hmm?”

Kakashi gasps, rocking into Tenzou’s hand. Tenzou fondles Kakashi’s balls, massaging that cock with the heel of his hand, while he mouths the chiseled line of Kakashi’s jaw. Kakashi rubs his head against Tenzou’s neck, mouth open and breath hot on Tenzou’s ear. 

“Are you gonna take care of me, then, _Tiger_?” Kakashi whispers. 

Tenzou flushes, his cock twitching in arousal. “Yeah. ‘Course. You _bet_ I am.”

He angles his mouth for a kiss, nibbling until his lover moans in a plea for more. As they toy with each other’s lips, Kakashi twists just enough to wind his arms around Tenzou’s neck, and seat his hips fully into Tenzou’s lap, finally opening his mouth for Tenzou’s velvety tongue. Tenzou kisses him slow and deep, matching the movements of his wrist as he jerks Kakashi off with firm, determined strokes. 

Kakashi twists and shudders against Tenzou’s body, protected by Tenzou’s muscled arms and legs, tearing himself away from Tenzou’s kiss and gasping for breath as Tenzou works his thumb over Kakashi’s slit, rubbing each drop of clear fluid over the head of his cock. Tenzou’s pulse beats frantically in his veins, his mind running through all kinds of scenarios that will result in Kakashi underneath him, flushed and quivering with need. 

He transfers his kisses to the rounded muscle of Kakashi’s shoulder, then bites down, leaving tiny imprints of his teeth. Kakashi bucks in his arms, and his fingers curl into Tenzou’s hair and pull him in closer so their mouths can meet once more. Tenzou curves his arm under Kakashi’s neck, supporting him while they kiss, and kiss, and _kiss_. 

“God, Kakashi,” Tenzou murmurs between kisses. “I love you, so much.”

Kakashi’s arms loop back around Tenzou’s neck, and he smirks. “Yeah. I noticed.”

Tenzou chuckles. Kakashi licks the side of Tenzou’s stubbled face, then gives him a look so erotic Tenzou shivers. 

“And since you woke me up for this…” Kakashi rolls his hips against Tenzou’s obvious erection, then pulls Tenzou further on top of him. “You better hurry up and gimme that big D, _Tiger_ , I can take it.”

Tenzou flushes at Kakashi’s choice of words; the man sure knows how to stir him up properly. Tenzou settles his hips between Kakashi’s legs, dick like granite and ready to go a few rounds, gaze smoldering. He flings the sheets out of the way, then pounces and growls into Kakashi’s bare neck as Kakashi scratches fingernails down his back. 

In no time, Kakashi becomes a whimpering, incoherent mess, lips swollen and skin stained with love bites, sweat, and multiple orgasms. Tenzou puts all his favorite strategies to use and makes sure Kakashi comes once more before breakfast, which Tenzou brings him in bed after helping him into the shower and changing the sheets. 

They eat in their bathrobes, propped up on the pillows. Kakashi shares a strawberry slice from his waffles with Tenzou, who licks Kakashi’s finger suggestively. When they’ve finished, Tenzou takes their dishes to the kitchen, whistling as he washes up and brews another pot of coffee.

“How in the world can you be so chipper?” Kakashi groans from the bedroom. 

Tenzou laughs. “Probably all that morning exercise. Best way to start the day, Senpai.”

“Well feel free to let me sleep and leave me out of it next time.”

Tenzou returns to the bedroom to find Kakashi cocooning himself in their bed like he’s planning to go back to sleep.

“Now that wouldn’t be any fun,” Tenzou comments, getting into bed with him. “Morning exercise is great.”

“You’re delusional.” Kakashi shakes his head. 

“And who was it that got treated so good he couldn’t walk on his own to the bathroom earlier?” Tenzou grins, poking Kakashi on the back of his shoulder. 

Kakashi rolls towards him, one eyebrow raised. “Look who’s talking — you couldn’t even _stand up_ after I was done treating you last night, Tenzou.”

Tenzou grins wider, despite the burning redness across his nose and cheeks from the memory. “I guess it was worth it, even though you woke me up from a very nice sleep.”

“Hmm.” Kakashi flicks his nose. “That’s what you get for being so cute all the time.”

Tenzou scrunches and rubs his nose. Then he bends down for a kiss. “Now you know why I can’t resist waking you up either, Senpai.”

Kakashi rolls his eyes, and lets out a dramatic groan. “One of these days maybe our rhythms will line up and we’ll actually get a decent night’s sleep.”

Tenzou considers this, then inclines his head. “If it hasn’t happened in the eight years since we hooked up, I doubt it ever will.” Tenzou stretches out beside Kakashi.

“Hmmm…” Kakashi chuckles. “Well. Whatever. I guess the time of day or night doesn’t really matter, when sex with you is this good.”

Tenzou grins. “Yeah.” Then, feeling bold, he says, “You can have my big D anytime you want it, Senpai.”

His cheeks flush, and Kakashi humms, appraising him, then rubs their legs together under the sheets. “Sure. Whenever you’re not too busy taking _mine_.”

Tenzou’s belly tightens at that delicious thought. He answers with a searing kiss, and another, and another, enjoying the slightly tart taste of their breakfast strawberries, and the simple pleasure of Kakashi’s arms around his back, the smell of strong black coffee wafting through the apartment as the early morning sun continues to rise higher in the cloudless sky. 

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> I love kkym SO MUCH, and why is this the first explicit fic I've written for them? Boggles the mind! I just think they're so perfect together. ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm on twitter, flailing about Naruto and HQ mostly! [@erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3) <333


End file.
